


I Could Kiss You Right Now!

by HMSquared



Series: Writing Prompts and Tumblr Posts [4]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Accidents, Cave-In, First Kiss, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: An accidental cave-in nearly ends Mirage’s life. Thank God for Crypto.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: Writing Prompts and Tumblr Posts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1137179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	I Could Kiss You Right Now!

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt](https://creativepromptsforwriting.tumblr.com/post/162209802398/prompt-351)

“Come on, Crypto!” Mirage chortled, helping the injured hacker to his feet. “No sleeping on the job!”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Crypto muttered sarcastically. His partner didn’t seem to hear. The Apex Games was running a special “duos” week, and they’d been paired up. Of course.

“What’s the deal with Hammond’s plans, anyway?” Mirage muttered to no one in particular. They’d just taken down a squad in the now-abandoned tunnels. Crypto didn’t have an answer.

They began to walk down the tracks, arms at their sides. No one else was around, though a camera was probably waiting for them outside.

“Do you hear that?” Crypto suddenly whispered. Mirage stopped and realized what he meant.

“Is that...rumbling? It sounds like rumbling.” They remained still. Then Crypto’s eyes widened and he suddenly charged.

“Down!” They dove backward, the hacker on top of the trickster. There was a loud crash and dust filled the cavern.

After a few seconds, it was over. The pair looked up and saw what had happened: the tunnel’s entrance was covered by rocks. A freak collapse caused by months of wear and tear. And they’d almost gotten caught in it.

“I could kiss you right now!” Mirage chuckled. Crypto rolled his eyes.

“You’re very welcome to do it.” When he looked over, the hacker shrugged. Mirage blinked, suddenly unsure what to do.

They got through the rest of the match unscathed, taking down Caustic and Revenant at the end. The trumpets sounded and the announcer’s familiar voice came over the speakers.

“We have our Apex champions!” The cameras flew away, doing one last circle of the field. Crypto watched them leave.

“I’ll have to speak with Bangalore about the collapse. Seems it was just an accident.” He looked over and found Mirage was staring at him. “What?”

“Are they gone?”

“What?”

“The cameras.”

“Yes, why--” Crypto was cut off when Mirage’s arms flew around his neck and their lips pressed together.

It was soft and quick, but impactful all the same. Mirage felt Crypto smiling under him and quietly chuckled. Keeping their eyes shut and faces pressed together, he whispered,

“You must really like me, old-timer.”

“Whatever you say, old man.” He reached up to playfully rub the man’s hair, then turned it into quiet strokes.


End file.
